bookoflifefandomcom-20200214-history
Land of the Remembered
The Land of the Remembered is a location that appeared in The Book of Life. It is an underworldly afterlife place that Manolo visits in his Remembered state, and all who are Remembered reside here. It is the antithesis to The Land of the Forgotten. Features The Land of the Remembered features various animal and skull-shaped buildings along with skull-shaped, colorful hot air balloons. Everything in the city is lit up with glowing yellow, orange and gold lights, and there are many festive colors everywhere. It is the home of all good spirits and who are remembered by their still living families and friends. As long as someone in the Land of the Living remembers you, you can stay and enjoy the endless fiesta in the Land of the Remembered. The Land of The is a lively land full of joy, laughter, fun and music. The Land of the Remembered lies underneath Mexico and the town of San Angel. The Land of the Remembered sky is black filled with falling and floating flowers and flower petals. Known Inhabitants Locations La Muerte's Castle This is the home and stronghold of the Remembered's ruler, La Muerte. It is a vibrant and colorful castle decorated with hearts, flowers, animals and Aztec designs with stain glass windows. This is where Manolo first went seeking help from La Muerte. La Muerte's castle's appearance is that of a tree of life. Mountain of Souls It is a mountain located on the edge of the Land of the Remembered. At the top of this is the Cave Guardian, which guards the entrance to the Cave of Souls. The design of this mountain is based on statue os Coatlicue, an Aztec goddess of passing and rebirth. Bullring It is the bullring where the challenge of Manolo takes place; "face all the bulls that died at the hands of the Sánchez Family". Trivia * The Land of the Remembered does not have a ground. It just vanishes to green mist.https://twitter.com/mexopolis/statuses/662795537347772417 * You can see the cartoon version of Jorge Gutierrez in both the mural of inside the museum and one of the 2-D animation clips. ** His wife, Sandra, and their son, Luka, also appear in the mural. * The Land of the Remembered is created by round objects, like circles, unlike the Land of the Living and Forgotten. * The Land of the Remembered is the whole world. https://twitter.com/mexopolis/status/542140731381407745 Gallery Concept art Designing La Muerte's Castle (1).jpg Designing La Muerte's Castle (2).jpg Designing La Muerte's Castle (3).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (1).jpg Concept art - Land of the Remembered (1).jpg Concept art - Land of the Remembered (3).jpg Concept art - Land of the Remembered (2).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (2).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (4).jpg Concept Art Land of the Remembered (1).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (5).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (6).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (7).jpg Concept Art Land of the Remembered (3).jpg TheLandoftheRemembered.jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (3).jpg Concept Art Land of the Remembered (2).jpg Concept art - Land of the Remembered (5).png Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (16).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (15).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (9).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (14).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (13).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (12).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (11).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (10).jpg Book of Life Concept Art - Land of the Remembered (8).jpg Screencaps Land of the Remembering.png Land of the Remembered (1).jpg Land of the Remembered (2).jpg Animations Land of the Remembered (1).gif Land of the Remembered (2).gif Land of the Remembered (3).gif Category:Locations Category:Land of the Remembered